Watashi no Hiro
by Hinazawa Ruki
Summary: My firs fict! Pair MinaKushi. RnR please? Kyuubi. Datang untuk meluluh-lantakkan bumi atas perintah seseorang. Dan aku kesini datang sebagai wadah-'nya' yang baru. Typo s , maybe OOC, Bad Summary.


Rated : K+

Genre : Friendship, romance

Pairing : MinaKushi

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : Abal, Typo, OOC, ngga menarik, ngebosenin dan ngga jelas ^^; Hope you like it!

A/N : Haloo~ Ruki baru pertama di sini. Ini fict pertama Ruki, jadi maklumin belom ahli buat ceritanya, masih bingung, trus ceritanya masih standar-standar aja. Tapi yang baca fanfict ini, Ruki minta komentar dan saran buat ide chapter selanjutnya ya. Maaf ya kalo ceritanya ngga nyambung, ngga jelas, aneh dll =D. Oh ya, kalian bisa memanggilku 'Ruki-chan' atau 'Rucchan' ^^

**WATASHI NO HIRO**

Summary : _Datanglah seekor monster serigala berekor sembilan yang akan menyerang dan menghancurkan seluruh kota ninja atas perintah seseorang yang jahat. Namun, untuk mencegah semua itu. Disegelah monster tersebut ke dalam tubuh seorang bocah perempuan yang berasal dari klan 'UZUMAKI'._

**Chapter 1**

Huaaa Huaaa Hiks

"Oi Mina, jangan menangis terus" kata Jiraya kepada keponakan laki-lakinya. Minato.

Ya itulah namanya, Namikaze Minato yang berumur enam tahun dan bersekolah di _Akademi Ninja_. Padahal syarat masuk _Akademi Ninja_ adalah sudah berumur delapan tahun ke atas, tetapi ada pengecualian untuk Minato yang memang sudah punya bakat untuk menjadi ninja.

"Huaaa! Ji-jii-san... Aku dikerjai terus sama teman-teman!" teriak Minato sambil terisak.(A/N : cengeng amat yak -,-? #di _Rasengan_ Minato)

"Memangnya siapa yang mengerjaimu?" tanya Jiraya linglung.

"Kan tadi sudah kubilang, Jii-san! Teman-temanku yang melakukannya" seru Minato agak kesal.

"Eh? Oh iya, tadi kamu sudah mengatakannya ya, ehehehe. Tapi, siapa saja nama temanmu itu?" tanya Jiraya lagi.

"Apa aku harus menyebutkannya satu per satu?" tanya Minato.

"Hee? Memangnya berapa jumlah temanmu?" Jiraya balik bertanya sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Hiks, kira-kira ada tiga puluh sampai empat puluh anak" ujar Minato yang sudah mulai mengendalikan emosinya.

Jiraya terkejut mendengar perkataan keponakan kesayangannya, Minato. Ia tidak menyangka keponakan laki-lakinya itu ternyata sering dikerjai teman-temannya yang sampai puluhan anak. Padahal bisa dibilang kalau Minato nyaris sempurna. Tapi, kenapa-.

"Hhhh... Yasudah Mina, besok Jii-san akan membicarakannya pada Orochimaru-sensei untuk menasihati mereka" kata Jiraya sambil mengusap-usap rambut Minato.

"Be... Benar ya Jii-san?" ujar Minato penuh harap.

"Hn" Jiraya mengangguk.

Begitulah kehidupan Minato dan Jiraya disebuah desa kecil bernama desa _Oto_. Desa tersebut hanya berpenduduk sedikit dikelilingi rumput dan pegunungan. Jiraya adalah paman Minato, orangtua Minato tidak diketahui keberadaannya bahkan Minato sendiri tidak tahu siapa orangtuanya yang sebenarnya.

====Esok paginya====

Minato bersiap berangkat ke _Akademi Ninja _di desa _Oto _yang letaknya benar-benar berada di puncak gunung berumput lebat. Untuk sampai ke sana, butuh perjuangan keras.

"Oi, Mina! Kamu ngapain sok-sokan manjat-manjat gunung. Mending ikut nebeng bareng, lumayan mobil _Mercy, _ngga usah capek manjat" ujar Arashi dan Sasame, adiknya dari klan elit di desa _Oto._

"Eh? Arigatou, Arashi-senpai. Tapi, aku disuruh Jii-san untuk memanjat sendiri saja" ujar Minato dengan tampang polos.

"Oh.. Baik banget ya Jiisanmu itu. Yasudah, kami duluan ya!" sindir Sasame sambil berlalu dengan mobilnya.

Minato hanya memperhatikan mobil mereka dari belakang dan terus berusaha memanjat.

'Ya, tentu saja pamanku baik sekali' batin Minato (A/N : aduh... polosnya).

(di belakang, Jiraya ketawa licik abis ngerjain keponakannya untuk naik gunung walau bermaksud baik. Duakk! #Jiraya KO, ditendang Author)

Minato terus memanjat gunung berumput itu yang tingginya 30.000 kaki.

Dua jam dari pukul 04.00 pagi

_Ceklek_

"Hah.. Hah.. Hah.. Ohayo!" Sapa Minato ngos-ngosan.

_Byuuuuuuurrrr_

"Ahahahahahahahahaha!" tawa teman-teman sekelas Minato meledak.

"Rasain! Wahahaha!" ledek salah satu teman sekelasnya.

"Makanya jangan telat! Haha!" susul yang lain meledek.

"Hei! Semuanya diam anak-anak! Siapa yang bertanggung jawab atas kejadian ini?" bentak Orochimaru-sensei.

"Dia, sensei!" seluruh isi kelas kompak menunjuk Minato yang basah kuyup.

"Eh? Bu-bukan, sensei! Aku dikerjai mere-" ujar Minato berusaha menerangkan.

"Minato, ikut denganku ke kantor" potong Orochimaru.

Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju kantor kepala sekolah _Oto Academy._

'Duh... kejam! Siap-siap dimarahi nih. Sial banget! Udah capek manjat, dikerjai plus dimarahi sensei pula! Sial!' keluh Minato dalam hati. (A/N : Yah.. memang sudah kebiasaan sehari-harimu kan? Tabahkan hatimu ya, nak. #Rasengan! Author tepar.)

Di Kantor kepala sekolah _Oto Academy._

"Namikaze Minato!" panggil sang maniak ular a.k.a Orochimaru dengan dingin.

"I... Iya sensei..." jawab Minato tergagap.

"Sensei rasa, kamu harus segera keluar dari desa ini" ujar Orochimaru, teman kecil Jiraya sang Jii-san tercinta. (Readers : HUEKS!)

'Eh? Ke... Kenapa? A... Apa aku diusir?' batin Minato. Ia tak habis pikir, memangnya apa yang telah ia perbuat sampai-sampai harus pergi dari desa ini? Bukankah selama ini ia hanya seorang korban?

"Kamu ini pintar, kuat dan berbakat. Meski baru menginjak umur enam tahun, kamu sudah bisa mengimbangi senpai-senpaimu, itu merupakan hal yang luar biasa, Minato. Dibandingkan dengan teman-temanmu yang lainnya, kamu jauh di atas mereka. Sensei rasa, lebih baik kamu perdalam bakatmu itu di desa yang lebih elit dari desa _Oto _ini. Terlebih lagi, kamu sering dikerjai oleh teman-temanmu itu kan?" jelas Orochimaru seakan tahu apa yang dipikirkan Minato..

"Sou ka. Baiklah sensei" ujar Minato lega.

'Pasti Jii-san sudah memberitahukan kepada sensei. Arigatou Jii-san' batin Minato.

"Mulai besok, aku perintahkan kamu dan pamanmu untuk pergi ke desa _Konoha_ Negara Hi di seberang sana!" ujar Orochimaru.

"Are? A-ano datte..." ujar Minato tak percaya.

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian" kata Orochimaru tegas lalu keluar ruangan itu.

'A..Apa benar? Apa aku bermimpi? Hore!' batin Minato sambil jingkrak-jingkrakan, ngacak-ngacak rambut dan teriak-teriak frontal –stres- .

Minato segera pulang menuruni gunung.

"Jiisan!" teriak Minato girang.

Namun Minato kaget bahwa ternyata pamannya sudah tak bernyawa... kasihan kau Minato. (Cukup OOT-nya! Back to the story)

Ehem! Maksudnya:

Sudah membereskan barang-barang (A/N: yang tadi bercanda =P) mereka berdua untuk pindah ke desa _Konoha_.

"Ayo! Minato!" seru Jiraya.

"Ha,i!" jawab Minato menyusul pamannya dan berangkat.

Tapi, ternyata penderitaan masih saja menghampiri Minato, mereka berdua harus berenang menyebrangi lautan sedalam 2000km dan seluas 1.000.000km². (A/N : Gila! Gak ada perahu apa? Readers: fic ini 'kan lo yang buat!)

"Ji-Jiisan A-aku sudah tidak kuat lagi..." rintih Minato

_PLAK!_

"Go, Mina! Tinggal 900.000 km lagi, berjuang!" seru Jiraya menampar pipi Minato untuk menyemangati. Naas, hal itu hanya membuat Minato pingsan dibuatnya.

====Satu hari berlalu====

Mereka disambut baik oleh warga desa _Konoha_, dan Kepala Pemimpin Negara Api yang biasa disebut _Hokage._

"Jiraya-jiisan, kita tinggal di mana? Aku lelah, ingin istirahat" ujar Minato merengek.

"Nanti dulu, Mina. Kita bertemu kepala desa dahulu sebagai tamu, sekarang kita pergi ke kantor pusat desa _Konoha_" kata Jiraya.

Di kantor pusat desa _Konoha_

_Tok tok tok_

"Come in!" kata _Hokage _(A/N : wess, _Hokage_ gaul)

"_Hokage_ yang terhormat, saya Jiraya dan anak ini adalah Minato keponakan saya dari desa _Oto_ datang atas perintah Orochimaru" kata Jiraya sambil menundukkan kepala.

Tiba-tiba Jiraya tersentak ketika ia melihat siapa yang menjadi _Hokage_ saat ini.

"Sensei? Sarutobi-sensei?" seru Jiraya terkejut

"Jiraya?" kata _Hokage _Sarutobi

"Sensei adalah Hokage?" Jiraiya masih belum bisa menghilangkan kerekejutannya.

Jiraya mengingat masa lalunya, sewaktu ia masih kecil, ia dan Sarutobi pernah menjadi seorang murid dan guru.

_-Flashback-_

"_Nah murid-murid ninja, hari ini kalian akan di bagi menjadi tiga kelompok untuk kerja kelompok di luar area desa, jadi kalian akan didampingi masing-ma__sing kelompok, satu orang Jounin. Kelompok ini juga untuk misi seterusnya bagi ninja. Apa kalian mengerti?" kata Senju Hashirama yaitu Hokage Pertama (Shodaime)._

" _Baik!" serentak murid-murid._

"_Ini adalah tugas penting untuk ninja, jadi harus saya langsung yang mengkoordinasi. Apa ada yang ingin bertanya?" tanya Shodaime__._

"_Apa yang akan kami lakukan nanti setelah dibentuk kelompok?" tanya Jiraya seraya mengangkat tangannya._

"_Tentu saja menjalankan misi yang berat, sensei yang mendampingi kalian akan saya beri tugas rahasia" kata Shodaime sambil tersenyum ramah._

"_Ah, kakekmu pelit Tsunade!" bisik Jiraya pada Tsunade._

"_Memang!" kata Tsunade yang cemberut daritadi malas mendengarkan penjelasan kakeknya sendiri._

"_Baiklah! Kelompok satu ..."_

"_Kelompok dua ..."_

"_Kelompok tiga ..."_

_._

_._

_._

"_Kelompok tujuh. Jiraya, Orochimaru, dan Tsunade. Didampingi Sarutobi-sensei. Selanjutnya..."_

_DUAKK!_

"_APA?" teriak Tsunade__ yang berdiri dan memukul meja dengan keras._

"_Kenapa aku harus sekelompok bersama si Mesum Jiraya ini, Kakek?" protes Tsunade sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Jiraya._

_Jiraya sendiri hanya cemberut melirik Tsunade._

"_Ada apa Tsunade? Kamu tidak boleh begitu, dalam satu kelompok harus ada kebersamaan, apa kau mengerti, Tsunade?" jelas Shodaime._

"_Payah!" keluh Tsunade sambil kembali duduk dengan menggembungkan pipinya._

"_Kelompok tujuh akan saya ambil alih, semuanya harus kerja sama dan tidak meninggalkan satu sama lain. Mengerti?" ujar Sarutobi._

"_Baik!" jawab__ Jiraya, Orochimaru, dan Tsunade serentak._

_-Flashback end__-_

Disini Sarutobi sekarang sebagai seorang _Hokage_. Jabatan tertinggi di desa _Konoha_. Sementara Jiraya yang masih kaget hanya memperhatikan sensei-nya itu. _Hokage _menjelaskan beberapa kegiatan yang akan mereka lakukan.

Di Apartement

_Ceklek!_

"Fiuh.. Akhirnya bisa istirahat!" ujar Minato lega lalu memposisikan diri di sofa.

"Hn. Istirahatlah dulu, besok kamu mulai sekolah lagi 'kan?" ujar Jiraya.

"Hn. Hm... Jiisan, apa paman tau sesuatu tentang negara ini dan _Hokage_ tadi?" tanya Minato penasaran.

"Hm... Apa aku belum pernah menceritakannya padamu ya? Dulu, paman, ayahmu, dan ibumu berasal dari negara ini, tepat di desa ini juga. Kemudian kami bertiga pindah ke desa _Oto_, bersama Orochimaru yang dulunya juga teman kelompok paman di sini. Yah, kami berempat ikut membangun desa _Oto_, lalu Hokage yang tadi adalah sensei paman sewaktu masih sekolah di sini" kata Jiraya merangkum kisah hidupnya.

"Oh, begitu. Tapi, setahuku dalam kelompok ada tiga orang, teman paman yang satu lagi, pergi kemana?" tanya Minato lagi.

"Entahlah, sewaktu kami pergi berkelana, ia tidak mau ikut denganku, 'Aku ingin mencari hidupku sendiri di tempat lain', begitu katanya" jelas Jiraya sambil mengingat-ingat.

Minato hanya menangguk-angguk seolah mengerti perkataan Jiraya.

====Esok paginya====

Minato pun berangkat dari pukul 04.00 pagi karena takut terlambat dan takut akan ada pegunungan seperti masih di desa _Oto _(A/N : udah kebiasaan Minato bangun jam empat pagi, ckck) Padahal sekolah di mulai pada pukul 07.00 dan jarak perjalanan dari apartement Minato sampai ke sekolah _Akademi_ _Ninja_ sama sekali tidak jauh.

**Minato POV**

'Apa teman-temanku yang baru nanti tidak jahil ya?' Aku terus bertanya-tanya dalam hati sambil berjalan menuju Akademi. Tidak sampai lima menit, aku sudah sampai di depan gerbang _Akademi Ninja_ desa _Konoha_.

_Ceklek!_

"Ohayo!" sapaku.

Tapi tidak ada yang menjawab sapaanku. Jelas saja tidak ada yang menjawab, saat ini baru saja pukul 04.05 pagi, belum ada yang datang ke kelas selainku. Yah, aku hanya duduk disalah satu tempat duduk.

"Baasan? Kenapa hanya aku yang pindah ke desa ini? Keluarga yang lain mengapa tidak ikut? Pokoknya aku tidak mau sekolah!" terdengar suara teriakan seorang anak perempuan di luar yang membuatku beranjak dari tempat duduk dan melihat ke luar jendela.

"Hime-sama, nanti keluarga Hime-sama, akan menyusul ke sini, namun Hime-sama harus pergi duluan untuk mendaftar akademi sebelum terlambat" jelas seorang perempuan paruh baya yang menarik-narik tangan gadis tersebut.

"Apa benar? Aku tidak mau dibohongi!" sangkal anak perempuan tomboy yang dipanggil Hime-sama itu.

"Benar, Hime-sama! Baasan tidak pernah berbohong kan?" ujar sang Baasan berusaha meyakinkan. Sepertinya anak perempuan itu berhasil diyakinkan olehnya.

"Hah... Yasudah! Tapi, aku tidak mau menunggu di kelas yang masih sepagi ini" pinta gadis kecil itu.

"Baik." kata perempuan paruh baya itu sambil mengangguk.

'Siapa dia? Dari yang kudengar, dia juga bukan dari penduduk desa ini' aku tidak ambil pusing dan kembali duduk menunggu pelajaran dimulai.

Satu per satu teman-teman baru mulai berdatangan. Tidak buruk, kelihatannya mereka menerima keberadaanku.

"Ohayou. Siapa namamu?" tanya seorang bocah yang duduk tiba-tiba disebelahku. Rambutnya berwarna dan memegang sebuah boneka kayu. Matanya terlihat mengantuk.

"Ohayo! Aku Namikaze Minato. Kau?" jawabku semangat dan berbalik bertanya padanya.

"Aku Sasori, Akasuna no Sasori. kamu pindahan dari desa mana?" ucapnya ramah.

"Aku berasal dari desa _Oto_" jawabku lagi.

"Oh" sahutnya singkat dan berkualitas. -?-

Gadis kecil berambut merah maroon yang tadi bertengkar sesaat dengan Baasannya baru saja masuk ke kelas yang sama denganku, tentu tersirat kekesalan diwajahnya. Aku hanya memperhatikannya sekilas, kemudian aku melanjutkan perbincangan dengan Sasori-san.

"Namikaze-san. Maaf, apa kamu punya lem perekat?"tanya Sasori-san padaku.

"Hn. Ada. Ini, Sasori-san!" jawabku yang menyerahkan lem perekat padanya.

"Arigatou" ujarnya mengambil lem itu dari tanganku. Ia menggunakan lem tersebut untuk memperbaiki boneka kayunya yang patah.

"Namikaze-san, kamu boleh memanggilku Sasori saja kok" katanya sambil mengembalikan lem perekat milikku. Perkataannya membuatku kaget setengah mati karena terlalu senang.

"Hn! Kau juga boleh memanggilku Minato!" sahutku gembira.

"Baiklah, Minato!" ucapnya sambil tersenyum ramah. Sasori-san sepertinya teman yang baik, pikirku. Aku baru pertama kali berbicara seakrab ini dan aku juga baru pertama kalinya punya teman.

"Anak-anak! Kembali ke tempat duduk kalian!" muncul seorang laki-laki berambut coklat, dikuncir belakang, dan terdapat bekas luka dihidung.

"Anak-anak hari ini akan kuperkenalkan teman baru kalian! Kalian berdua boleh memanggilku Iruka-sensei. Baiklah, silahkan maju Namikaze dan Uzumaki. Perkenalkan nama lengkap dan cita-cita kalian" lanjutnya mempersilahkanku dan anak perempuan tadi.

'Ga... Gawat! Aku paling_ nervous_ jika disuruh maju ke depan begini' keringat dingin mulai mengalir disekujur tubuhku

"Aku Kushina. Yoroshiku" ujar gadis yang bernama Kushina-san dengan wajah juteknya.

"Kushina, bisa jelaskan lebih lengkap?" pinta Iruka-sensei padanya.

"Fiuh.. Namaku Uzumaki Kushina. Cita-citaku ingin menjadi orang yang terkuat di seluruh dunia" jelasnya santai.

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

'Eh? Kenapa semua anak menertawakannya? Bukankah itu cita-cita yang hebat?' aku bingung sendiri.

"Wahahaha sok banget!" ujar salah satu anak di kelas.

"Rambut wortel sok bisa! Padahal lari keliling lapangan aja belom tentu sanggup! Hahahaha!" susul yang lain.

"Trus mukanya aja kaya tomat gitu! Belagu! Hahahaha!" ledek satu kelas.

Aku sedikit merinding dengan kata-kata mereka. Yah aku ingat kejadian seperti ini saat aku masih di desa _Oto_. Tentu saja aku yang dipermalukan, tetapi aku salut pada Uzumaki-san yang kelihatannya sangat tegar. Ia hanya melipat tangannya sambil cemberut kesal.

"Sudah! Kalian jangan seperti itu! Ayo lanjutkan, silahkan Namikaze" lerai Iruka-sensei, dan sekarang giliranku yang memperkenalkan diri.

'Tenang, Minato! Cukup perkenalkan dirimu dan cita-citamu saja, mudahkan? Fiuh...'

"A.. Aku Namikaze Minato. Cita-citaku ingin..." kata-kataku terputus seketika dan berpikir sejenak.

'A... Apa ya? A.. Aku ingin menjadi apa? Ayo berpikir! Berpikir, Minato!' keringat dinginku semakin mengalir deras.

"Jadi_ Hokage?_" lanjutku.

'Eh? Apa yang kukatakan? Kenapa kata-kata itu tiba-tiba muncul? Bisa-bisa aku ditertawakan juga'

.

.

.

_PLOK! PLOK! PLOK!_

"Hebat!" teriak satu kelas.

'Eh!' aku kaget sekali ketika mendengar anak-anak bertepuk tangan untukku. Aku hanya berdiri _speechless_ di tempat sambil tersenyum bahagia, tapi... Aku jadi tidak enak dengan Uzumaki-san, dia mirip denganku ketika aku merasa terasingi di desa _Oto_.

**Kushina POV**

Aku sudah sampai di desa _Konoha_, dengan terpaksa tentunya. Walaupun aku sudah meredam emosiku yang tidak ingin pindah dari desa _Uzu_, tapi tetap saja aku tidak ingin pindah hanya bersama Baasan.

'Aku malas!' hanya kata-kata itu saja yang ada dipikiranku selama di perjalanan.

"Hime-sama, sudah sampai. Ayo kita turun" kata Baasan sambil membukakan mobil_ Mercedes Benz _berwarna hitam ini.

"Tidak mau! Aku ingin pulang saja!" kataku meronta.

"Tapi kita sudah terlanjur disini" ujar Baasan yang menarik-narik tanganku. Terpaksa aku turun dari mobil.

"Baasan? Kenapa hanya aku yang pindah ke desa ini? Keluarga yang lain mengapa tidak ikut? Pokoknya aku tidak mau sekolah!" bentakku pada Baasan.

"Hime-sama, nanti keluarga Hime-sama, akan menyusul ke sini, namun Hime-sama harus pergi duluan untuk mendaftar akademi sebelum terlambat" jelasnya.

"Apa benar? Aku tidak mau dibohongi!" sangkalku

"Benar, Hime-sama! Baasan tidak pernah berbohong kan?" ujarnya sambil tersenyum dan aku percaya padanya karena aku lemah dengan senyum Baasan yang sudah mengabdi lama dikeluargaku.

"Hah... Yasudah! Tapi, aku tidak mau menunggu di kelas yang masih sepagi ini" pintaku.

"Baik" sahut Baasan sambil mengangguk. Sekilas aku melihat sosok yang sedang memperhatikanku dari jendela lantai dua, tapi tidak jelas karena masih agak gelap. Aku dan Baasan masuk ke dalam gedung dan ku rasa ruangannya tidak buruk

_Tok Tok Tok_

Bibi mengetuk pintu kantor pusat desa _Konoha_. Letaknya benar-benar tepat di tengah-tengah gedung.

"Come in!" terdengar suara agak serak dari dalam ruangan, suaranya seperti kakek-kakek yang belum tua (A/N: Bener-bener gaul ye _Hokage. _"Opkors!" kata _Sandaime_ dengan logat Sunda, wkwk. Cukup!).

"_Hokage_-sama! Saya dan Uzumaki Kushina sudah datang" kata Baasan.

"Kalian datang juga, Kushina sudah terdaftar di _Akademi _ini" kata kakek itu.

"Terima kasih_ Hokage_-sama" ucap Baasan.

"Baasan! Baasan! Siapa dia?" bisikku pada Baasan.

"Dia _Sandaime_, yaitu _Hokage_ ketiga. _Hokage_ itu pemimpin seluruh desa ini dan Negara Hi_. _Dia orang terkuat disini" jelasnya yang entah kenapa aku mulai tertarik pada desa ini.

'Keren! Di desa _Uzu_ mana ada yang seperti itu'

"Oh begitu, aku ingin istirahat dulu Baasan" kataku merengek tapi tetap berusaha santai.

"Hime-sama silahkan istirahat duluan, Hime-sama keluar dari ruangan ini kemudian belok kanan, Hime-sama masuk ke pintu ketiga dari sini dan istirahatlah di sana. Baasan ingin bicara sebentar dengan _Hokage_-sama"

"Hn" jawabku singkat. Ketika aku belum benar- benar berada di luar ruangan itu, aku sempat mendengar perkataan _Hokage_, "Tunggu sampai ia menjadi _Genin_" begitu katanya. Aku tidak mengerti siapa yang dimaksud dan aku tidak peduli itu.

"Haah... Lelah!" aku memposisikan tubuhku di sofa suatu ruangan khusus.

'Sepertinya Baasan banyak tahu tentang desa ini...' akupun terlelap.

.

.

"Hime-sama. Hime-sama, bangun. Kelas sudah hampir dimulai" kata Baasan membangunkanku setelah aku tertidur beberapa jam.

"Hn. Hoaam!" sahutku. Aku menuju kelas yang diberitahukan oleh Baasan, dengan malas-malasan dan kesal karena dibangunkan Baasan sementara aku masih lelah.

_Ceklek!_

Aku masuk ke kelas tanpa melihat sekitar kelas tersebut sama sekali. Aku tidak tahu di mana tempat dudukku, yah aku asal duduk saja.

'Lama sekali mulainya! Mana sensei-nya?' aku kesal sendiri dalam hati.

"Anak-anak! Kembali ke tempat duduk kalian!" kata seorang sensei yang berpenampilan dengan rambut diikat kebelakang dan ada bekas luka di hidung. Sekilas aku ingin menertawakannya.

"Anak-anak hari ini akan kuperkenalkan teman baru kalian! Kalian berdua boleh memanggilku Iruka-sensei. Baiklah, silahkan maju Namikaze dan Uzumaki. Perkenalkan nama lengkap dan cita-cita kalian" lanjut orang yang bernama Iruka-sensei itu. Ternyata ada anak baru sepertiku juga di sini. Anak laki-laki berambut kuning yang terlihat lemah.

"Aku Kushina. Yoroshiku" ujarku singkat. Aku malas berbasa-basi.

"Kushina, bisa jelaskan lebih lengkap?" pintanya padaku.

"Fiuh.. Namaku Uzumaki Kushina. Cita-citaku ingin menjadi orang yang terkuat di seluruh dunia" jelasku asal saja.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" teriak satu kelas.

"Wahahaha sok banget!" ujar salah satu anak di kelas, aku hanya diam.

"Rambut wortel sok bisa! Padahal lari keliling lapangan aja belom tentu sanggup! Hahahaha!" susul yang lainnya.

'Baka! Aku hanya asal bicara tahu! Terserah kalian mau bilang apa!' aku kesal sendiri dalam hati, rasanya ingin balas dendam.

"Trus mukanya aja kaya tomat gitu! Belagu! Hahahaha!" ledek mereka semua. Aku tidak peduli dengan perkataan mereka, yah aku tinggal menunggu perkenalan anak laki-laki itu dan selesai perkenalan menyebalkan ini.

"Sudah! Kalian jangan seperti itu! Ayo lanjutkan, silahkan Namikaze" ujar Iruka-sensei melanjutkan.

"A.. Aku Namikaze Minato. Cita-citaku ingin..." ucap anak yang bernama Namikaze itu gugup. Ia terlihat berpikir.

'Kenapa gugup begitu sih? Anak ini berlebihan! Dasar _Girly Boy _!'

"Jadi_ Hokage?_" lanjutnya.

'Haha! Aku yakin, dia pasti akan ditertawakan juga!' aku menunggu saatnya untuk dia ditertawakan.

_PLOK! PLOK! PLOK!_

"Hebat!" seru satu kelas.

'He? Kenapa? Kenapa hanya aku yang ditertawakan? Tidak adil! Padahal cita-citaku tidak jauh beda dengannya! Huh! Baka!' aku hanya memperhatikan Namikaze yang senyum-senyum sendiri sementara aku sangat kesal dihari pertama masuk akademi. Aku tidak peduli!

.

.

TO BE CONTINUED

.

.

A/N : Maaf ya cerita di chapter 1 nya ngga jelas, belom tau nih abis itu gimana lagi. Tapi Ruki udah rencanain, ceritanya zamannya Naruto disamain sama zamannya Minato, gimana menurut kalian? Minta komentar sama sarannya yaaaa.

_Review please, minna-sama?_


End file.
